Pain of Loss
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto prevented Sasuke from leaving the village. Sasuke is in jail for his crime, Sakura has been stripped of her Ninja rank, and Team Seven is in shambles? What will happen to our faovrite blond? NaruxHina KakashixAnko
1. A New Team?

Sakura watched as the love of her life prepared to leave the village and her, all in the search for power. Power to kill his own brother with. Sakura understood, she really did. His brother slaughtered his clan, he needed revenge, she accepted that, but her aching heart told her otherwise, it told her she wanted him to stay.

"I love you with all my heart! I promise if you stay ill make each and every day happy. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll even help you get your revenge, but please… don't leave! And if you have too then... Take me with you! I love you so much!"

He looked at her with those cold obsidian orbs, annoyed at her now as he turned around " Che. You really are annoying Sakura…"

Sakura felt her heart crack with his words. "That's it? That's all you're going to say to me?" He snorted in annoyance, tone harsh as she snapped back at her. She was holding him up now, and he needed to get gone before anyone realized that he was ditching the village. "You expected more? You thought that would make me stay? Pitiful...

He turned to leave once again, and THAT did it, and in a angry tone, filled with hurt and pain, she called out once more.

"If you leave I'll scream! I'll alert the whole village!"

He was behind her in an instant, and her green eyes widened. She felt the hot sticky tears make tracks down her face as she felt the cold wind that night blow through her hair... and vanished in a poof of smoke, as he chopped her on the neck, reappearing behind him now, and holding a kunai to his throat, her tone venomous now as the sharp blade drew a trickle of blood from his throat, making him wince slightly in pain as she spoke. "How did you get-

But she ignored him, her heart bleeding from the pain his words had caused her. But she STILL loved him, despite the venom in her voice "Well, if I'm so damn annoying Sasuke-_kun, _Then why do I have you trapped now?"

Then he surprised _her _by reappearing behind her, and he spoke two words.

They stood their in silence for a moment before she heard a soft "thank you", and she realized what was about to happen.

But THIS time something changed. Before he could render her unconscious, as he intended too, a familiar voice echoed his, sounding none too happy, as a swirl of RED chakra passed by the corner of his eyes.

"No. Thank YOU Sasuke. It looks like I was right to follow Sakura-chan after all. AND it looks like I'm just in time. You were going to leave the village, weren't you?"

The Uchiha stiffened as he felt a dark and sinister chakra flare into life behind him. _'What's this pressure? Its not Naruto's..._

But instead, he smirked, knwoing he could take the loser, despite the fact that their earlier battle had ended in a draw. "So what if I am? You can't stop me. You're nothing but a low class loser." He heard a dark chuckle at that, and Naruto now sounded more feral as the unseen blond spoke. "Oh? A loser eh?" Why don't you turn around and take a good long look at this LOSER?"

Annoyed, Sasuke did so, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, as did Sakura, and both of them gasped at whay they saw. Naruto's was less than a foot away from Sasuke, and his now _green_slitted eyes were boring into Sasuke's own, his tone murderous as he crossed his arms over his chest, revealing his clawed hands as he smirked at the Uchiha, his blond hair seemingly longer now, and sticking straight up in his rage. "You aren't going anywhere Sasuke. You're staying right-

He faded out of view, and now reappeared between Sakura and Sasuke, placing himself between them, as he grabbed his rival by the scruff of his neck. "Right here." Sasuke snarled angrily at him, remembering how rapidly Naruto had progressed of late, and his anger took the form of his fist smashing into the face of his rival, as his curse mark flared up, the flame marks covering one half of his face and arm.

Naruto didn't even flinch as he took the blow full force, Sasuke's fist smashing right into his nose. And an instant later, he responded in kind, as he smashed his free hand int his former friend's face, getting a loud crack as he broke Sasuke's nose, ignoring Sakura's startled shriek. "Was that it teme? I didn't even feel a thing. But it looks like you did."

Sakura didn't like this Naruto one bit, and she shook him by the shoulders as he went to punch Sasuke again. "Naruto stop! Don't hurt him! Please stop it!"

Her words stirred something in him, but then he heard the dark words of the Kyuubi in his mind.

**"Don't listen to her kit. He DESERVES every manner of torture for the way he's treated you as of late. And as for the wench, you know as well as I that she is no better than him. She'll steal your heart and throw it in a meat grinder the first chance she gets. Remember all the times she's stomped on you. Let that be your power...**

Normally, Naruto would have told the Demon Lord to stuff it. But right here, right now, he welcomed the aggression, and Sakura's pleas fell on deaf ears. _'You're right. She doesn't care about me. Only her precious 'Sasuke-kun!' _

Angry now, he looked back over his shoulder, and glared at her tone venemous, as the Kyuubi stirred up the emotions of anger and dejection Sakura had given him, amplifying them an hundred fold, into extreme rage and jealousy. "You stay out of this. Why should I listen to you? You have no right to order ME around." He laughed as Sakura's eyes widened in fear, enjoying the power he had over his host now. "That's right pinkie. I'm not taking any more orders from you! So just shut your trap!"

He unclenched his fist, and prepared to bring it around at Sasuke again, but instead he halted, and smirked as Kakashi appeared next to him in a swirl of leaves, having been asked by Naruto to come with him as he followed Sakura. And he looked none too happy with Sasuke as he saw his student held firmly by Naruto. Sadly, he ran a gloved hand through his grey hair. He knew Sasuek was frustrated with Naruto and the reappearance of his brother, but he had no IDEA that he would end up going so far as to try and leave the village.

_'Sasuke. You really are hell bent on killing Itachi..._"He tried to leave didn't he?" Naruto sighed in resignation, now his eyes were blue again, and he had no trace of his former feral appearance. "He TRIED sensei. But Sakura stalled him long enough, and since I was tailing her, I decided to intervene before he could escape."

Needless to say, Kakashi was surprised at the seriousness of his student, having expected a more goofy response, not something that sounded so...mature. _'Naruto. Something's up with him... Not that I blame him, what with the whole thing with Sakura and Sasuke going south like this..._

But he decided to put it on hold for later, and reached down, to give Sasuke a quick chop to the neck, effectively rendering him unconscious as he attempted to struggle and break free. "Good job Naruto. Thanks for giving me a heads up." Then an idea popped into his head, and he knew EXACTLY what would cheer the dejected blond up. "I tell you what. Since you stopped Sasuke from leaving...How about we give the chidori another try? Hmm?"

THAT got the desired effect, and the Jonin smiled underneath his mask as Naruto's face blanked, then he sprang up pumping his fist into the air as he jumped, getting several inches into the air, his sadness forgotten now in the wake of the good news. "Really?! That's awesome! Thanks sensei! This time I'll get if for SURE! Believe it!"

The Copycat smiled as he slung the KO'ed Sasuke over one shoulder, while now reaching down with the other hand to ruffle the blond hair of the Uzumaki. "I'm sure you will. Now I want you to go home and rest up. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." In response, he received an energetic salute, and Naruto surprised him yet again by vanishing in a swirl of leaves. "Okay sensei! See ya tomorrow!"

He surpressed a chuckle as his energetic student faded from view, but that chuckle died and withered away, like a plant in the hot desert sun, as he turned his gaze upon Sakura, tone dry and harsh as well. "And as for you Sakura. You offered to aid and bet a potnetial missing nin. Lady Tsunade won't be very happy about that. You may very well be stripped of your ninja rank. The council will want to see you immediately. Let's go."

Sakura visibly paled, and gulped as Kakashi grabbed ger wrist firmly and pulled her along behind him. She had acted without thinking, and she was going to pay for it now. She had allowed her emotions to get the best of her, and now she was in a heap of trouble...

--

Kakashi sighed in exasperation as he left the council chambers. This didn't look good. Sakura HAD been stripped of her ninja rank, for offering to aid Sasuke, and Sasuke was being imprisoned indefinitely for attempting to go to Orochimaru. That left just him and Naruto. Team 7 was done for...

Then a God sent idea popped into his head, just as Gai appeared in front of him, ready to challenge him to another one of their ridiculous challenges, despite the late hour of the night. _'That just might work..._"AHA! I finally found you Kakashi! Now-

He adopted a confused look as Kakashi held up a hand, stopping his words cold. "Hold it Gai. I have a favor to ask of you...

"Hm? What is it Kakashi?"

The Jonin sighed as he ran a hand through his grey hair yet again. "I want to put Naruto on your team until Lee gets better." Gai was even MORE confused by this. "Huh? Why do you want him on my team? Not that I don't want to train him mind you, its just that isn't he already-

Kakashi was deadpanned as he gave Gai the low down on Sakura and Sasuke, causing his youthful friend to become serious for once. "Ah I see. He's going to be lonely all by himself. And with you being a Jonin-

"Precisely. I can't be there for him all the time. He needs to be on a team, and your's might be the best one for him. He's already on good terms with Neji after the Chunin Exams, and I'm sure Tenten won't mind. Will she?" At this Gai shook his head, a knowing smile forming on his face as he did so. "No. I don't think she'll mind that one bit...

"But after Lee recovers?"

"I'm not sure what I'll do then with him then. I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it...

Gai gave Kakashi a salute at this, elbowing him in the ribs a second later as he did so. "Cheer up! He'll be fine! Now, what's the challenge going to be this time?"

Kakashi closed his eyes as he thought of something. "Oh I don't know. How about an arm wrestling match?"

Gai pumped a fist into the air, drawing an amused chuckle from his rival. "ALL RIGHT THEN! ARM WRESTLING IT IS!"

Kakashi nodded as he pulled up a table from out of nowhere, whilst they got ready."Just don't take too long to lose. My girlfriend's waiting for me at home."

Gai did a jaw drop at this. "WHAT?! Since when did you get a-

Kakashi flashed him the peace sign now, amusement evident in his voice as he spoke, closing his visible eye in a smile as he did so. "I've been dating Anko for at least a month. I thought you would have noticed by now."

Cue a sweatdrop from Gai. "I really am out of the loop."

Kakashi snorted competitively as he locked his arm on the table, grabbing his rival's hand as they got ready, drawing a crowd of villagers as they started. "Indeed you are my friend. Now prepare to lose!"


	2. Legend and Danger

**OKAY EVERYONE! I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER! BY A LANDSLIDE VICTORY...YUGITO WINS! And for the record, Naruto's hair is now black. That is all. Now lets get on with the story!**

Naruto arrived at the training field in a swirl of leaves the next day, bright eyed and bushy tailed, readily eager for his training with Kakashi. "Okay sensei! I'm-

Then a tick mark appeared on his head as he saw that once AGAIN his sensei was keeping up his old habit. He was LATE. Nowhere to be found once more. When he had _specifically _told Naruto to arrive at 8:00 A.M. Sharp. "Dang it! I hate it when he's late!" Angry now, he stamped his foot into a boulder, knocking it loose from the earth with a small rip. Then, still angry but not knowing exactly why, he propped the small boulder up under his foot, and kicked it up into his right hand. "Why does EVERYBODY not keep their PROMISES?!"

"RAAH!" With a loud shout, he _heaved _the flat stone at the first thing he saw, a nearby tree, smirking as it seemed like he had aimed it just right. "Heh. Right on-

But he did NOT see the old man practicing on a practice dummy near said tree, and due to his STILL crappy aim with Kunai, much less small stones, his aim ended up being way off. "Hey old man! INCOMING!" Naruto let out a startled curse as the whirling disk like object curved away from its intended path, and headed straight for the bald man, who did not seem to notice it, as he raised a hand-

And snatched the disk stone right out of the air, his hand moving faster than the eye could see. One moment the disk was on a collison course with his bald head, the next it was held firmly in his hand. _'Whoa! I didn't even see him move! COOL!'_

Then he surprised Naruto by looking over his shoulder at him, his eyes not visible due to the dark sunglasses he wore over them, as he peered over at Naruto. Then, without a single word, he slowly made his way over to him, leaning on a cane as he stepped out of the shade, revealing himself to be clad in a simple orange t-shirt, and blue jean shorts. Naruto visibly paled as the man stopped in front of him, and stroking his beard, peered at the nervous blond before him, holding up the stone in front of his face."Hmm? Is this thing yours youngster?" Afraid that he had been caught, Naruto rapidly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him rapidly as he pleaded innocent. "Nope! Never seen it before in my life!"

For another second, the elderley man still stared at the genin, and Naruto feared that he had been caught in the act. _'Uh-oh. I think he knows I lied-_but then he let out a small sigh of relief, as the geezer shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't know Naruto had chucked it at him. "Oh well then. If this doesn't belong to anybody, then it should make for a good moving target I suppose." Then he did something that left Naruto speechless. But for now, he arched an eyebrow as the cane was set down, and the man rolled his shoulders a moment later, cracking his neck from left to right as he did so, seeming to tense himself for something. "Here we go!"

In a smooth rapid motion, he whirled around, snapping his wrist to the side, the force of his throw chucking the disk into the air, then before it was more than a yard away, he pumped his left hand out at it, fingers clenched in a claw as he gave of a small grunt of effort. "Okay you little bugger...Aha! Gotcha!"

An instant later, the stoned shattered in a small burst of yellow light, creating a small cloud of yellow smoke. Naruto gaped at the sight, and his jaw dropped as he watched the fragments of the disk falling to the ground in millions of tiny pieces. "No freaking way...

At this he got a chuckle from the old man, who gently rapped his cane against Naruto's blond head, a warm smile on his face. "Way. Haven't you ever seen something like that before?" He got a slow shake of the head from Naruto who slowly blinked in confusion as he rubbed his head with one hand. Then his blue eyes lit up. THAT was interesting. And since Kakashi-sensei was late...

Roshi arched a white eyebrow as Naruto pumped a fist into the air, an excited expression on his face. "That was so cool! How did you _do _that? Could you teach me?" _'My he's an energetic one. What a firecracker..._

But he shook his head. "Nope. No can do kiddo. This kinda thing isn't for kids." At this Naruto's eyes flashed green briefly, peeking Roshi's interest as Naruto clenched his hands into fists, sounding madder than he had ever felt, since Haku had nearly killed Sasuke. "Why the hell not?! Are you saying I'm some kind of low class loser scum?!" _'Hmm? Green eyes? And that kind of temper...Could he be-_But then they faded back to blue as he seemed to get control of himself, breathing raggedly somewhat as he unclenched his hands, blue eyes boring into Roshi's sunglasses, his tone firm as he stared down the old man. "Oh yeah? Try teaching me, and I bet you I'll get it on the first try!"

Intrigued now, Roshi arched a white eyebrow. "How about we raise the stakes? You get that little trick of mine down pat, the FIRST time, and I'll teach you my original techniuqe. Heck, I'll even make you my student! But if you lose- At this, Naruto's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, his anger momentarily forgotten as he beamed at Roshi interrupting him before he could finish. "You're own technique? Is it stronger than Rasengan or Chidori? Well is it?" Now Roshi new very well about Kakashi's own justu, as well as the fourth's original jutsu. After all, he WAS one of Kakashi's mentor's having made it his job to keep an eyes on the then young Chunin, after the Fourth had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in some baby. "Rasengan and Chidori ya say? MY Kamehameha blows those lame jutsu out of the water!"

And he opened his mouth to speak again, but once more he was interrupted. "WOW! It muse be REALLY powerful! Can I see it?" Now Roshi angrily stamped his foot, causing Naruto to shut his mouth as he took off his sunglasses, and glared at the genin, his angry black eyes boring into Naruto's startled blue. "Let me finish will ya?! THEN I'll show ya what it is!" Naruto nodded numbly as Roshi glared at him. "Er...okay."

With a harumph, The Turtle Hermit put his shades back on, coughing slightly before he spoke. "Jeez, youth today. No respect. Ahem. Anyways, if you lose kiddo, I want to you to find me a date with one of the loveliest ladies in this here village." Naruto sweat dropped at this. _'Jeez, he's just like Pervy Sage. Maybe they're related..._

But he was not one to back down from a challenge. And so his blue eyes sparked defiantly as he jabbed a finger at Roshi's chest. "Okay then old man! I'll show you! You got yourself a bet!" But then curiosity popped up again, sidetracking him once more. "Hey gramps-cue sweat drop from Roshi-What's you're name anyway?" At this, Roshi extended his hand to Naruto, tone wry with amusement as Naruto looked at the extended hand. "I'll tell ya mine if you tell me yours."

Naruto smirked arrogantly as he grabbed Roshi's hand in a firm handshake, his blue eyes firmly boring into Roshi's as he spoke. "The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And don't you forget it!"

At this, surprise showed in Roshi's eyes, but it was hidden, thanks to his sunglasses. _'Naruto! You have to be kidding me! The one in that legend I read awhile ago?! Broly's SON?! Oh boy! Now I know why he has such a temper! Too bad Goku killed him on that planet...And its too bad that planet's explosion killed him too..._

But he showed none of this worry, and shook Naruto's hand twice, up and down as he gave his own name. "The name's Roshi. Now, lets get-

He looked over his shoulder as he heard the rustle of leaves, then a second later, Kakashi appeared behind him, a smile evident behind his mask as he saw his old mentor. "Hey old man. I see you found Naruto before I found you." Roshi nodded sagely, his tone challegning his old student. "This youngin is one of your students? He just bet me that he can master a a ki blast on his first try. If he loses, he has to find me a date with one of the ladies in this village." Kakashi sweat dropped at that, remebering his old masters fixation with women. _'Still the same old pervert. I hope he never runs into Jiraiya..._Then he looked to Naruto, who beamed up at him, cheery as ever as he gave him the peace sign. "You bet! I'm gonna get it the first time! Just you wait and see sensei! Then you can teach me the Chidor! Sakura-chan's gonna love it!"

Kakashi mentally sighed at the mention of Sakura. _'Poor Naruto. It'll break his heart...No. I won't tell him yet. Maybe I can find someone else for him to focus on. It s the least I can do for him... _But he nodded sagely as Roshi began to explain the basics of ki to Naruto, who was hanging on every word, soaking it all in like a sponge as Roshi gave him a detailed explanation. "Interesting. If he can learn some of Roshi's techniques, and if he's able to learn the Chidori, AND being put on Gai's team...He'll be one exceptional ninja. If all the work doesn't kill him first. I hope he can handle it. But when he finds out about Sakura and Sasuke...

He gulped at that, knowing full well that when Naruto found out, it would certainly drive him mad with grief. And he could do nothing to help him...

--

The man sighed as he looked at the space pod, wearily scratching his bald head as he moved towards it. He was NOT looking forward to another long trip. He glanced at the other man, who had already stepped inside his own pod. "Vegeta, are you sure the rumors are true? I really doubt that these 'dragon balls' even exist-

He quickly shut his yap as he received a deadly glare from the prince, his black eyes boring into Napa's as they prepared for liftoff. "They're on earth all right Nappa, Frieza wants them to wish for Immortality, but I AM getting them first! They are on earth. I'm sure of it." Then his tone became jeering as the doors to each pod began to close. "Or do you WANT to serve Frieza for all eternity?"

Nappa did NOT want that. "No way! I've had it with that scumbag! Earth it is!" The prince smirked as the doors finally closed, then he closed his eyes as the pods intitiated the sleep cycle. "And I'll crush whoever gets in my way. Not that there could be any REAL sort of competition on earth...

How wrong he was...


	3. Mastery

Kakashi scratched his head as he watched Naruto heft a rather large boulder in one hand. "How can he carry that with just one hand? He shouldn't be able to carry that thing with one hand, let alone toss it... But his student paid him no attention, and Naruto smirked at Roshi as he hefted the boulder up and down, easily catching it and tossing it up once more as he warmed himself up. "Get ready grandpa! I'm gonna win this bet no problem!"

Another tick mark appeared on Roshi's face. "What was that you?! I ain't that old!" Naruto chuckled at this as Kakashi shook his head, a bemused grin beneath his mask. "Oh yeah? Then why are ya bald!"

"I'm not bald! I just have a receding hairline!"

"Oh it receded all right! Right back into your bald head!"

"Why you little whippersnapper! C'MERE YOU!"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he watched the two argue, then sighed as he turned to the next page in his book shaking his head as Roshi gave chase after Naruto, who chucked the boulder at him, forcing him to duck before he continued his pursuit, swinging his cane like a madman at Naruto who was laughing his head off as he easily outran the angry old codger. "Well, at least he's getting along with Master Roshi better than I did...

--

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he caught the boulder again, now holding it tightly in his hand as he slowly closed his eyes, whilst Roshi and Kakashi watched intently as they felt the buildup of both ki _and _chakra energy. _'Here he goes. Let's see if he's has any bite to back up his bark..._

"Okay. This is it. Focus. Concentrate...

Then his eyes snapped open, and they sparked with energy. "Now!" As he whirled around, and _heaved_the massive stone into the air, and the instant it left his hands, he snapped them up, hands clenched into claws, and with a grunt of effort, he began to pump them back and forth, slowly at first, then with ever increasing speed, as his hands began to glow, startling Roshi, who gaped at the sight of Naruto's energy output. _'His energy...Its going through the roof! He's DEFINITELY Broly's son!'_

"Here it comes...RAAAH!"

Then with a massive spike of chakra/ki, Naruto pumped volley after volley of yellow white hot energy up at the stone, his arms now a blur of movement as he pulsed the blasts into it, then he intrigued the two men as he began to run around underneath the massive rock, smirking as he circled around, just outside its large shadow, pumping kis blasts up into the air all the while. "If you thought THAT was cool-

He looked down as he pumped two more blasts up, then raised both hands in front of him, keeping them as far apart as possible, but palms rigidly flat and open as he began to draw them together, apparently having some difficulty with it. And as Kakashi looked up into the sky, he soon found out why. "Dear Kami! Since when did Naruto learn how to do that?!"

Confused, Roshi looked up as well, and gaped at what his eyes saw. "Lord have mercy! How did the kiddo do THAT?!"

High above them, the boulder was still hovering in midair, but above it, there were _thousands _of large yellow spheres, each one shaking as Naruto tried to bring his hands together...

Which he did a moment later, a wide grin on his face as they smacked into each other, creating a loud popping sound as he grinned widely, quickly getting the hang of it, thanks to his natural Saiyan instincts. "Here we go! My brand new technique! Naruto's Hellfire barrage!"

An instant later, the boulder slammed down next to him, shaking the earth and causing Roshi to fall backwards on his behind, as the massive stone crashed to the ground, causing him to cover his bald head with both hands as Kakashi dove for cover. This was going to be BIG! "Oh dear! INCOMING!" _'It loks like he has PLENTY of bite!'_

Incoming didn't even DESCRIBE what happened next.

Naruto smirked evilly as he parted his hands, and then slammed them down on the earth, shouting one word as his green eyes bore into Roshi's. "Expode!"

And moments later, the spheres descended down like firey rain, as they smashed down into the rock, each fiery blast ripping through the earth and stone as Naruto directed all the energy down, like a true master, in a small column, perfectly encircling the stone as it was burned to ashes, creating a large cloud of dust and smoke as the last few blasts crashed down, leaving complete and utter silence in its wake.

Then it began to clear, leaving a blackened crater where the boulder had been only minutes before, not a single trace left of it, just a large blackened stain on the earth. There was not a single trace of it, and that made Roshi just a _little _bit nervous. _'Dear me...If he can do THAT when he's calm, I'd hate to see what he's capable of when he's angry!'_

But then the quiet was soon broken by the sound of Naruto's voice, sounding quite pleased with himself as he emerged from the cloud of dust and dirt, covered in soot from his attack, and arms crossed over his blackened T-shirt, as hi snow blue eyes arrogantly stared down at the stunned geezer. "How was that old man? Did I pass your little test?" Kakashi was dumbfounded as he emerged from hiding, in a swirl of leaves. That had been WAY too close. Another second, and he could have been burnt to a crisp. But he showed none of that worry as he emerged, his visible eye closed in an upside down U as he smiled at Roshi. "Well then. I think he passed. Looks like you won't be getting that date sensei."

The sound of his first student's voice jerked the old man out of his daze, and he sighed letting out a small breath as he rose to his feet, leaning on his wooden cane with one hand, and dusting himself off with the other. "Eh...So it would seem." He let out a sad sigh, shrugging his shoulders as he did so, then he seemed to cheer up as yet ANOTHER idea popped into his aged mind. "Okay kiddo. You won fair and square. I'll teach you the Kamehameha. BUT!"

Naruto paused, from about to leap into the air, to turn and look at the old man, as the saiyan brushed the soot of himself. "Eh? But what?" Roshi gave a wide grin as he raised up a finger, sure that THIS idea was a winner. "I'll teach you it, and you can have as many tries as ye like. But if you can get it after THREE tries, I'll recommend you to MY sensei. And you probably already know what the deal is if you lose."

Naruto AND Kakashi sweatdropped as they shook their heads simultaneously. "Pervert." Muttered Naruto, but then Kakashi stopped him from saying anything else, by putting a hand on his blakc hair, and getting his attention as the Jonin peered down at his energetic student, who looked up at him curiously. "Do you want to give his bet a try? Or do you want to give the chidori a go next?"

Naruto smirked as he nodded, crossing his arms once more. "You got yourself a deal grandpa! But I wanna try the chidori next!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kakashi winced as Roshi whipped his cane down at Naruto, who wasn't quite fast enough to get out of the way. End result, a BIG bump on the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"FOR CALLING ME OLD!"

Kakashi couldn't help laugh at their antics, as Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, then tackled Roshi, thus starting yet another squabble between master and student. "This could tak awhile...

Then he heard a quiet rustle behind him, and he carefully peered out of the corner of his eye, having a pretty good idea of who was spying on them.

And he smiled beneath his mask as he saw Hinata, sitting in a nearby tree, watching Naruto's little quarrel with Roshi, and hiding herself quite well for a mere genin. And that smiled turned thoughtful as he watched her duck behind a branch, finally noticing his gaze. Yep. She still had a crush on Naruto. And that could mean _'Wait a minute. Ah... Maybe I can get Naruto to warm up to her, and hopefully he'll forget about Sakura..._

He pondered this thought for a moment, then deciding that it was feasible, he nodded as he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a swirl of leaves as he left the two to quarrel, whilst he sought out Hinata, before she skedaddled out of her hiding place. "Yes. This just might work...

--

Hinata gave a small eep of surprise as she saw Kakashi glance in her direction, and she quickly hid behind one of the many branches in the tree, not wanting to bee seen. The fireworks that Naruto had just performed, she had to admit, she was intensely curious about how he did that, but once again her shyness and mekness stopped her cold, preventing her from approaching Naruto.. "Did Naruto see me? "

"No. But I did."

Hinata nearly fell out of the tree, as Kakashi appeared behind her, a smile visible behind his mask as he gazed down at her. "Come on then. Are you going to go talk to him or not?"

Before she could answer, or protest for that matter, Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the tree. They landed softly on the ground, and only then did Hinata find her voice. "B-But he's b-busy t-training!"

"Nonsense. I'm sure he'd love to have someone his own age to train with." Hinata voiced many other meek protests, but each one was shrugged off by Kakashi, as he led her towards Naruto and Roshi, Naruto having finally gotten the upper hand, as he viciously bopped Roshi over the head with his own cane, laughing as he got his payback for being bonked before. "Ha! How(bop) do ya(bop) like some of(bop) this!"

"Naruto."

Startled out of his little fight with Roshi, Naruto turned to look as Kakashi gently nudged Hinata forward, speaking for her. "Hinata wants to know how you did those ki blasts." At this Naruto shrugged and raised his hands up again, but both Kakashi and Roshi rapidly waved him off, as they simulatneously pleaded against it. "NO! Not like that! She wants to learn the basics first!"

THAT got an annoyed sigh from Naruto. "What?! But I wanted to learn the Chidori first...

Kakashi sighed as he pocketed his favorite book, then looked from Naruto to Hinata, then back again. Then he did the obvious thing. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach her that then won't I? And the same goes for Roshi. That way you won't have to waste any time." Naruto LOVED that idea, and eagerly nodded, despite the fact that Roshi arched a white eyebrow at this. Whilst, Naruto's short black hair swayed back and forth from the movement of his head. "Awesome!"

_'Meh. Now I have to teach TWO students?!I'm getting to old for this..._

Then Naruto turned to Hinata, who nervously tented her fingers under his blue gaze. "So Hinata, do you think you can learn these techniques? It won't be easy. And I'm kinda in a hurry." She sighed at this, and hung her head. "I-I'm s-sorry...

Naruto promptly smacked himself on the forehead, then placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her turn beet red as her crush actually _touched_ her. "Sorry. That was a little rude. What I MEANT to say was, are you up for this?"

Cheered now, by his concern for her, she nodded her head eagerly, confidence restore. "Hai! I'll do my best Naruto-kun!"

Kakashi smiled as he saw the two , then cracked his knuckles, getting their attention once more. "Okay then. Shall we begin?"

--

He was NOT pleased as he listend to the report his minion gaze him, his short tail lashing angrily back and forth. "So. Vegeta has turned traitor eh?"

The minion nodded. "Yes Lord Frieza. He was last seen headed for earth."

The reptile like being snorted at the mention of the planet. "Hmph. The dragonballs there are just a myth. I doubt that they even exist. We'll cut him off at the pass, by getting the REAL dragonballs on Namek. Plot a course."

"Yes my lord."

_'So Vegeta, you're after immortality as well? Well then. We'll just see who gets is first..._

_--_

She sucked in a deep breath of air as she poked her head out of the water, her blond hair getting in her eyes despite her leaf headband as she looked left and right for her pursuers. They were nowhere to be found. But despite the fact that the leaf village was literally RIGHT there, she was fearful to emerge from the puddle that she had created to hide herself in. Those men in robes were probably still after-

"Hmm? Why are you hiding miss?"

She sprang out of the water in surprise, hissing like the two tailed cat that was sealed inside her, revealing herself to be clad in a suit of light armor, similar to that of an Anbu, despite her age of 16.. "Yike! What the-

And found herself face to face with Jiraiya, who had his arms crossed as he stood over her. "You can drop the genjutsu. I can tell you're no leaf Shinobi." The girl sighed as she swept her hair out of her face, tying her long blond hair back into a ponytail with ease. "Fine ya got me." Another sigh as she released the illusion, smoke wafting about her as her outfit changed, leaving the headband behind as it vanished. (Her outfit resembles the one that Bulma wore when Vegeta went Majin, but its blue) "I was just using it to hide from the goons in robes that are after me!"

Then Sanin arched an eyebrow at this. "Did those robes have red clouds on them?"

"Yes but-

He grabbed her by the wrist and looking over his shoulder, dragged her towards the village gates. "Then you're coming with me. There's someone you should meet, miss Nibi Vessel."

"Oi! That's not my name!"

"And what would that be?"

Annoyed now, she glared up at him defiantly at him as they approached the sentries of the village. "Its Yugito."


	4. Grief and Sorrow

**THERE HAS BEEN AN UPSET! HINA-CHAN WINS! SHE _CRUSHED _YUGITO IN THE SECOND POLL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR VOTING!**

Naruto and Hinata watched intently as Kakashi held up a crackling Chidori in the palm of his gloved hand, his gaze calm and serious as he held the visible chakra in his hand, enjoying the awed look on Naruto's face as the chakra chirped like the one thousand birds for which it was named. "See? Then you have the Chidori. Naruto, let's have you give it a try first. Gather chakra into the palm of your hand."

Naruto nodded eagerly as he put his right hand down, his left holding the wrist of his right hand. "Okay...

He closed his eyes now, and Kakashi, Hinata and even Roshi watched intently as his hair lifted up slightly, chakra beginning to flicker into existence in his right hand, crackling blue as it faded in and out of existence. "Good. Now you need to energize all of the muscles in your body-

But Naruto did not hear the rest after that, as the Kyuubi, malevolent demon that it was, chose that moment to speak to him. **"Why are you trying to learn this jutsu? It won't do you any good." **He got an indignant mental snort from Naruto at his arrogant tone. _"Oh yes it will! When Sakura sees this, she's gonna-_

But then the Kyuubi regained control of their little conversation, giving off a small chuckle, which soon turned into a booming laugh, making Naruto shudder as he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. **"You stupid kit...What do you think happened to your precious Sakura, and that stupid teme of an Uchiha once you left?" **

Now Naruto's thoughts were laced with fear, as realization FINALLY began to dawn on him, his blue eyes going wide with horror. _"No..._

Now the Demon lord spoke up once more, and now he sounded quite pleased with himself.**"Yes. The pink haired wench has been stripped of her Ninja rank, and the Uchiha has been sentenced to life imprisonment. And who is to blame for that? You are."**

_"NO! Its not my fault!"_

**"Yes it is. YOU were the one that ruined their lives...**

_"Bull! You're just giving me a bunch of bull!"_

**"You know I'm telling you the truth. What reason would I have for lying to you? What could I possibly gain from it?"**

_"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS!"_

**"Denial. You humans always plunge into its dark depths whenever you face something that is too much for your feeble minds to grasp. Gaki. Accept what you have done. Let the pain of your grief and sorrow make you stronger. Its the only way for you to survive in this world. Deal with it."**

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_--_

But then something happened, and the chakra changed. This was now RED chakra, and Kakashi winced as he saw Naruto's pained expression. And in that moment, as he looked up, into the visible eye of his sensei, Kakashi saw something in his green eyes. And it was then that the Copycat Ninja knew that Naruto knew.

He knew about Sakura and Sasuke. He HAD known what would happen from the moment he stopped Sasuke from leaving. He was using the Kyuubi's chakra to perform the chidori, which was beginning to crackle to life in his hand, a blood red color, instead of its usual light blue. And he looked like he thought it was all his fault.

And he was losing control of it VERY quickly, as he began to allow his rage and grief to take hold of him, his eyes flickering between green, red and blue, as his black hair began to stand on end, feeling the intense feelings of rage and grief flow through him. _'Naruto...He knew...And he looks...He must FEEL horrible..._

While part of him felt relieved, another part of him felt horrid for having not told Naruto what had occurred, even though the genin seemed to have known it all along.

But he didn't stop, as the chakra finally screeched into existence in the palm of his hand, and his expression betrayed all the pain and anxiety that he had kept pent up inside him, from the moment he had joined Team 7, till (in his mind) it had fallen apart, thanks to him.

Hinata must have sensed that something was up as well, for she wisely backed away from Naruto, wanting to help him, but knowing full well that right now, he was just to unstable. So she did the only thing she could do, shouting soft and kind words to him, over the shrieking of his chakra, cupping her hands over her mouth to make herself heard, as the earth seemed to shake. "Naruto-kun! Its not your fault! You can't blame yourself for what Sasuke and Sakura did! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

But he merely looked over his shoulder, eyes green now, as his hair flashed blond, as he raised his hand up above the earth. "Yes it is. I lost my two best friends. I screwed them both over, and now Sasuke's stuck in jail, and Sakura's...She'll NEVER become a ninja!: Then, with a scream of pure emotional agony, he slammed the blood red chakra down into the earth, blowing great chunks of dirt every which way, and creating yet ANOTHER massive cloud of dirt and smoke.

"CHIDORI!"

--

Despite his massive burst of power this caused Roshi no great amount of worry as he watched his new student halt his transformation, his hair falling back down, and staying its true black color, as his eyes faded blue. But then he was worried as those now cold blue eyes bored into his sunglasses, dull voids of nothingness. Something had just died in him. And that might not be a good thing.

Then he was right in front of him, and his voice was filled with ice as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "Teach me it. Teach me that technique of yours. Now." Now ordinarily Roshi would have refused, and rebuked Naruto for such rudeness. But that look in his eyes, that cold ruthlessness... it reminded him of...Orochimaru.

_'I was afraid of this. He's been pushed over the edge..._

Right now, at this very moment, Naruto wanted power. And he wanted it now. So much like Orochimaru he was, that had the Sanin been in the area, he could very well have picked up yet another follower, right then and there. And the village would have been royally screwed. But luckily, the sanin STILL had his sights set on Sasuke "Fine, fine. No need to go berserk...

Speaking of said snake...

--

Orochimaru looked at the sound four, the piercing yellow gaze of his new body passing over each of them, gazing into the very depths of their souls as he stroed past each of them, arms behind his back as he peered at each of his most elite guards. "Find me the Uchiha. Bring him to me. And KILL the Kyuubi brat if he should refuse my offer to join us. Should he decline after my little...demonstration...Then he must pay for disrupting my plans. Failure will NOT be tolerated. Either return with Sasuke, AND Naruto or suffer the...consequences. Now go!"

His trusted bodyguards bowed "Yes lord Orochimaru!", then dissapeared in a swirl of leaves...

Poor Naruto. He was going to have A LOT of trouble coming his way very soon...

--

(One hour later)

Naruto faced the woods, and cupped his hands, just as he had been taught. He was in no mood for anymore warnings, no rebuking, nothing. He was not himself now, and he didn't give a damn. "Ka...

Hinata gulped as now GREEN energy formed in his hands. "Naruto-kun...

Now he bared his now elongated fangs at the woods, grinning savagely as the light pulsated and grew within his hands. "Me...

Kakashi shook his head as the earth began to shake. Naruto needed to vent, and right now, he couldn't see any other way to cool him off. "Naruto, I'm sorry..

"Ha...

Hinata couldn't stand to see him like this. "Naruto-kun... This isn't you...

"Me...

Now the earth began to shake as the once minuscule sphere of green energy swelled in his hands, as he grasped it firmly, squeezing his fingers down on the contained energy. A tear fell from her pale eyes, then another, and another, as she took a step forward.

"You've been hurt... You've had to deal with so much pain...And you keep losing everyone who is precious to you...

He grit his teeth and let out a cackle of insane rage and grief, terrible terrible grief, as he prepared to release it. "H-

But then he felt Hinata grab him by the waist, stopping him cold and making him falter as she choked out the words. "Stop. Naruto-kun you have to stop."

Enraged, he glared at her and attempted to break free, as freed one hand and lobbed the sphere of green into the woods, creating a large fiery explosion as soon as it disappeared beneath the canopy shaking the earth as a dome of green energy lit the horizon. And he sounded MAD. "Let go Hinata. Let go of me right now." She shivered at his coldness, but shook her head as she held on tighter. "No! I won't let go! I won't leave you to face all of this pain by-

Now he jerked his head around and glared at her venomously, his tone laced with so many emotions of grief, hurt, rage, and pure unfiltered sorrow. "By myself?! I'll ALWAYS be alone Hinata! There's no point in having friends if you just end up stabbing them in the back, or worse THEY stab YOU in the back! I don't-won't need any-

SMACK!

His blue eyes widened as his head jerked to the left, a red hand mark on his face now, as Hinata brought her arm back down, tears in her eyes as she grabbed him again, choking on her sobs now as she shook him back and forth. "Give him back!"

"What?"

"I said give him back! Give back the real Naruto! The one who always loved life, who always cared about his friends! I want him back!" Now she buried her face in one sleeve, wiping away her tears as she wiped away her tears, before glaring up at him now. "YOU ARE NOT NARUTO!"

He glared down at her, and in response, she activated her Byakugan, angrily, defiantly glaring up at him as she activated her powerful bloodline trait giving her nearly 360 degrees of vision, and anticipating him as he raised his free hand to strike her. "How DARE-

"Go ahead! Hit me all you want! It just proves that you aren't the real Naruto!"

In response, he lowered his hand, and Hinata didn't flinch, instead blinking in surprise as he placed a hand on her forehead. NOW he began to sound like himself, as she watched tears begin to brim in his blue eyes. "What do you know about me?! You know NOTHING-

"Yes I do! I've always known about the pain you've had to deal with!"

Furious again, he now brought his face down, his nose less than an inch from hers as he hissed angrily at her. "Then where were you Hinata?! Where were you all that time?! Well?!"

At this, she sniffled, a tear leaking out of her pale eyes as she glared up at him. "I was always there. But I never thought, not until now, that you would need a weak and shy friend like me. I never thought that my acknowledgement of you would mean anything-

He hissed at her again, snapping his fangs at her, right in front of her nose. "Nothing?! It would have meant EVERYTHING!"

"Then let me be here for you know!"

"Why?! So you can stab me in the back?!"

Now she ceased her defiant yelling, and merely rested her head against his chest, breaking his angry temper, her unexpected reaction catching him off guard and completely unawares. "No. So I can be here for you. I want to help you shoulder the pain you have to deal with every day of your life. I want to laugh with you. To cry with you. I just want to help."

And an instant later, he gave one last attempt at an argument, but she could easily tell his anger was fading, and she deactivated her Byakugan in response, the veins on her forehead receding as she did so. "Why? Why would you go so far for me Hinata? Everybody else would (sniff) have just run away by now. Don't you know what's (sob) inside of me?"

She pulled her head away from his chest now, and reached up with her right hand, to place it on his right whiskered cheek, her shy and meek self buried under the feelings of love she had for him. "I knew. I figured it out awhile back. And Kyuubi or not, I-I-I s-still l-l-lo

She STILL couldn't say it. But luckily for her, at that exact moment, he finally broke down, and with an anguished groan, he buried his head into her shoulder, and began to cry, letting all of his pain and anguish out in that moment, as she just held him tight. "Sh... Its okay Naruto-kun. Just let it all out."

And he did, as he wailed into her jacket, beginning to soak it with his plentiful tears. "It hurts Hinata. It hurts so much...

"I know. I'm here. Its all right...

--

Kakashi sniffed and wiped away a tear from his visible eye, as Roshi blew his nose into a hankie. "Aw...Look at those two. They're(sniff) bonding." Roshi nodded as he removed his sunglasses, defogging them with another clean tissue as he sniffed again. "Well, at least she prevented him from blowing up half the forest."

Kakashi nodded as he watched the fire teams set to work on the burning area. "Now we HAVE to train her. She's become one of Naruto's only true friends. She's his fail safe, she kept him from losing it back there. Kami have mercy if something should happen to her."

At this Roshi nodded as he watched Naruto cry into Hinata's jacket. "If only Broly had been more human like his son...

"I know. He's going to have a lot to deal with soon. They're both, going to have a lot to deal with. We can't protect them forever"

"Then we'll just train them to the best of our ability, and leave the rest to fate and luck. I still have a few old friends that can train him, and with any luck, he'll be ready when the time comes."

Kakashi nodded again as he saw Gai and the rest of his team emerge from the forest, looking startled beyond belief as they saw the chaos that the distraught Naruto had wrought. " Naruto against HIM? It looks like I have some explaining to do...


	5. One on One Training with Hinata!

Gai gaped as he saw the destruction that Naruto had wrought, then he saw the far off flames in the distance, from Naruto's energy volley. "Kakashi, what happened here? It looks like a warzone." The Copycat Ninja sighed as he gave Gai the full explanation, not really caring that Neji and Tenten were right there next to him. _'They'll figure it out sooner or later anyway..._

As soon as he finished his story however, both of the genin were itching to talk to Naruto. In Neji's case, he wanted to see Naruto's new abilities first hand, whilst Tenten was dying to know how Naruto was able to fire of such power blasts of energy. After all, if SHE could do that, and were she to run out of weapons, she would still have an ace in the hole, to catch her opponents off guard. _'That would be so cool!'_

Gai however, was quite amazed at the revelation that Naruto was descendant of one of the most brutal fighters ever known to exist. "Are you sure Kakashi? He seems far to kind hearted to be the son of that psycho." But Kakashi _was _sure, having witnessed Naruto's rage firsthand. 'Trust me Gai. He is DEFINITELY that man's son. He's usually gentle and kind, but when he gets pushed over the edge, he explodes with power, and then he becomes quite unstable. If Hinata hadn't been here earlier-

He shuddered at the thought of what a blast of that magnitude, if fully released, could have done. "And you _still _want me to train him in Taijutsu? What if he loses it and hauls off hitting innocent villagers."

" Naruto's not like that. Its only under the most extreme circumstances that he show extreme aggression. Although when it comes to sheer chakra and techniques, he is a gifted learner, but in taijutsu, he's barely average. I want you to take that, and teach him every single style of Taijutsu you've ever seen."

"That could take awhile. Lee will fully recover in about a month."

"Then we had best get started right away."

--

But the two genin of team ten had both determined that as of right now, he wasn't in a stable condition, as they saw his talking to Hinata, who reached up to dry his tears as he sucked in a ragged breath. "Are you feeling better now Naruto-kun?" He gave her a teary smile as he began to breath easier again, slowly but surely. "Much better. Thanks-

He now wrapped her in a big hug, and much to Hinata's amazement, she did not blush whatsoever. _'I'm not blushing..._"Thank you so freaking much. I owe you BIG time Hina-chan." Then, with surprisingly little effort, she returned his hug, slightly resting her head on his shoulder. Then he took a deep breath and turned round to see a smiling Tenten and Neji facing him as he pulled away from Hinata who frowned at Neji and Tenten for interrupting her potential time with her crush. _'Darn it! I wanted to spend more time like that!'_He chuckled sheepishly now, and scratched the back of his head as he surveyed the massive damage he had wrought into the earth. "Eheheheh...I guess you guys are wondering how I did all this?"

In response Tenten nodded, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Neji rolled his eyes at her eagerness. "And lemme guess...You wanna have another match with me?" Neji nodded once, but cut Naruto off before he could speak again. "If you should beat me once more, I would be prepared to offer to teach you a new techniuqe that I have recently mastered."

THAT clinched it. With a wide grin, Naruto shook Neji's now extended hand his blue eyes sparking with determination. "All right then. Then I'll have another fighting style to use. Deal."

--

(Hours later)

Naruto and Neji both panted heavily as they caught their breath, but then Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind the Hyuuga, palm open, and holding a sphere of green ki. "I win. Yield." Neji let out an annoyed sigh, but felt oddly at peace. This match had been far more fulfilling than their last, and both of them had gotten better sicne the Chunin exams. And yet Naruto still was victorious.

"You beat me again. Well done." The half saiyan shrugged his sore shoulders as the sun began to set, realizing he needed to be getting home pretty soon. "Meh. It was a close match." But then he grew serious as he crossed his arms over his chest." Now remember our deal. I don't want you backing out of it."

Neji nodded as he turned to leave with Tenten, who said she was coming back tomorrow to learn the basics of ki from him, and Gai, who said that they had a LOT of work in store for Naruto the next day. And he didn't like the sound fo thatm despite the fact that some small part of him seemed to be looking forward to it. "Oh boy...

Then he heard a small cough behind him, and he remembered Hinata, causing him to slap his forehead as he realized that thanks to his match with Neji, he had nearly forgotten about her. What kind of friend did that make him? A bad one. "Hey! That's right. I still have to teach you the basics of ki blasts!"

Not wanting to be rude, she shook her headm once again surprising herself at her lack of stammering. "No. I don't want to be rude."

"Rude? No! You're not being rude, _I'M _the one that's offering to teach you!"

"Well if you put it that way...

Deciding that she didn't want to pass up this opportunity, she clapped her hands together in a decisive motion, making a loud popping sound that made Naruto smile warmly at his new friend as she spoke, full of confidence now, as the sunset, and he turned on a lantern that he had brought just for said occasion, in case his training went long into the night. "Hai! Lets get started then!"

--

Once Naruto explained the basics to her, she seemed to get the theory down pretty fast. But theory was one thing. Actually being able to DO it was another entirely. And so he waved his hand to her, giving her a graceful bow that brought a warm smile to Hinata's face. "It doesn't matter where you aim for now. Just blast wherever-YIPE!"

He ducked just in time as she pumped a small blast from her hand, the energy sphere swerving towards him almost as soon as it left her open palm. But luckily for him it was slow moving and he had plenty of time to get out of the way. Once he determined that the small blast wasn't going to whip back around at him, he pumped a blast of his own into it, and burned it away. But he shrugged of her rapid apologies, taking it all in good humor.

"Okay, aside from almost making me _bald, _that was a pretty good first try. But what we need to do-

Hinata felt herself relax visibly as he place a hand on her wrists moving them out, then nudging her legs out, until he had her in her traditional Hyuuga Style Taijutsu form. "Okay, but as Neji told me, the stance looks too stiff. You need to be-

Hinata felt herself give off a small eep of surprise, as Naruto briefly placed his hands on her waist, angling her upper body forward as he got her into a stance shown to him by Roshi. (Think of Goku's stance) Then not thinking of what he was doing, he leaned over her shoulder, and placed his hand atop one of her own, nudging it into place as he finished speaking. "More flexible."

Moments passed, and they both noticed that he hadn't moved his hand from atop hers. Then he finally realized what he was doing, and clearing his throat, slowly, almost _reluctantly, _removed his hand from hers. "Okay, now try it...

--

(Hours later 10:00 P.M.)

Naruto wiped the sweat of his brow as he finished putting the last boulder in place, then stood in between the two large stones that he had set up for her, various red circles, large and small marked on them, for precise blasting, his orange jacket set atop her heavy thick one, as both of them had soon overheated from waering such hot clothing on such a warm night, both of them wearing a black t-shirt underneath their jackets. "Okay Hina-chan, since I'm pretty good at this, this is how we can do it. Aim for the boulder, and the closer you get to the targets I painted on them, the better your aim is. Don't worry about hitting me. I'll jsut swat em away. Then after that, we'll see how you can do when you're under pressure from the enemy."

Hinata nodded and got into the stance that he had created for her. _'Just for me..._. It made her smile, knowing that he was taking out time just for her, even if they weren't dating. Yet...

Indeed she was getting more confident quite quickly, as yesterday she wouldn't have _dared _to think such a thing. Now, with her new confidence, she felt like she could take on Tsunade herself. Then Naruto gave her the signal to go, and he watched with a satisfied expression as she began her dance, twisting her body every which way as she tried various complex maneuvers, moving like a dancer on the water as she tried more and more complex moves, each blast hitting the targets perfectly, then he sent in several shadow clones, which were soon dispensed with as she twisted out of their straightforward attacks, her fluid movements now match for their clumsy taijutsu.

It mad Naruto grateful that he was going to be getting some help from Gai and Roshi in that area. Otherwise she would own him if-ahem, WHEN he started sparring with her. And he did NOT like to lose. "But I think I could stand losing to her, if it made her happy...

Long story short, as the moonlight shone down on her, she was doing incredibly well, with only one or two blasts having to be swatted away by Naruto. And in the light of the _full_moon, which he had been specifically told _not_to look at directly, for more than a minute, Naruto thought she looked... beautiful...

**NO, he won't go ape if he looks at it, he'll just become more, in tune with his hidden emotions...Hehehehe...**


	6. By the Light of the Full Moon

Naruto just kept watching Hinata's graceful movements, as she now expertly dispensed of the last of his clones, and hit her last target with the pinpoint accuracy of a modern day sniper rifle. Sweat soaked her clothing, but she felt, she _believed _that she had done her very best. Oh? And did I mention that she was blindfolded?

The entire time. And as soon as Naruto got the targets set up. And her aim had been near perfect!

Uncertain, she stood, releasing her stance and removing the dark cloth from her eyes, with the help of an awed Naruto, who stepped behind her to help her undo the knot, his hands brushing against her own delicate soft fingers multiple times, as she helped him fumble with the not. "How did I do? Did I get all the targets?"

Judging by the sound of his awed voice, she realized that she must have done quite well as he nodded, unseen by her, until she activated her Byakugan, and saw him looking right at where the blindfold was.

Right at her eyes. In his daze, he must have forgotten about her Byakugan. But then he saw her turn her head to meet her gaze, whilst she was still blindfolded, and he realized that she had caught him staring.

Embarrased, he quickly turned his gaze away from her, looking up at the moon instead, forgetting the repeated warnings NOT to loo at it."Y-you did great!" Then the two of them laughed nervously as their hands accidentally intertiwned as he finished undoing the not allowing her to finally see her handiwork...

And she gave a joyful squeal of happiness, jumping up into the air as she covered her mouth, muffling her joyful shout, as she saw that she had successfully scorched each and every target, with expert precision and accuracy, scorching the very paint of the stone, each of her blasts having burned away the portions of stone, leaving small craters where her targets had been. "I did it! And on my first try to! YEEEEES!"

Naruto started laughing as soon as she landed, the gleeful Hyuuga twirling joyously as soon as she landed, a wide smile on her face as she beamed up at Naruto, giving him a big hug as she did so, making HIM blush beet red as his stare was yanked down from the moon, and in the most unbelievable thing Hinata had ever done, she pulled his head down, and he had only a moment to think, before she gently, pressed her lips against his, leaving him daze and stunned as his new best friend, still caught in the throes of extreme confidence and happiness, gave him his very first kiss. _'Ye gods! I didn't see this coming! Why...is she doing...this..._

Once again, his eyes strayed up to the moon, and he felt something stir inside himself as he turned to look back down at Hinata, her pale orbs gazing right into his bright blue sapphire eyes. _'You're kidding me. I'm...falling in...love with...Hina-chan..._

Then Hinata realized exactly what she was doing, and even though she wasn't blushing anymore, she still felt _terribly _embarrassed for doing this kind of thing on the spur of the moment. Then she got the shock of her life, as Naruto gently placed his hand behind her head, and keeping her lips pressed against his, pushed back, returning the kiss, as he got his other arm free, and wrapped it around her waist, digging his fingers into her exposed midriff, making her shiver as they gently dug into the bare skin of his waist. _'It feels...so...good..._

Then, as if a dam had been burst, the two 15 year old let loose, and breaking their lips apart for a moment, slowly closed their eyes as they moved in for another kiss, Naruto initiating this one, and Hinata slowly responding to it, as he covered her lips with his, then allowed her to take over, slowly and sensually returning his kiss as she moved her lips over his, placing her hands in his black locks tangling her fingers up in them, as they both fell back against the tree that had been behind them all the while, Hinata pressing herself against Naruto, then pulling away for a bit as the light of the full moon shown down on him, as his once again green eyes gazed up at her, the green orbs betraying his fierce Saiyan nature.

End result: WAY less inhibitions about how he felt.

"Naruto. I tried to say this earlier, but I was interrupted. So I want to say it now before something else happens." He nodded, knowing what she was going to say. "I'm all ears...Hina-hime." Good God! Even though this was his first time saying that, she already loved that nickname!

"I love YOU Naruto. I always have, ever since when I first saw you at the academy."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

She smiled sadly now, and a tear leaked out of her right eye, falling onto his chest, then another and another as her dam of emotion fully burst, and she choked out the words. "I tried! I tried so many times, but I just couldn't-mmph!"

She was silenced by his lips pressing against hers, and his now blue eyes sparked up at her, now betraying his fierce worry and feelings for her. "Don't cry. As your boyfriend-_'KAWAI! He said it! Naruto-kun said he's my boyfriend!- _I don't want to EVER see you this upset." Now he pulled her down, and let her rest her head against his chest, as the moon was soon covered by the clouds, signifying something dark and foreboding that was on the horizon in the near future for the two of them. "And I love you too Hina-hime. I love you so Goddamn much.

--

Thousands of miles away, in a glacier buried in ice... a crack appeared on the frozen tundra, macking a loud snap, then nothing more as the transparent ice remained still once more, somehow allowing its healing prisoner to STILL breathe, as his bare chest, covered in bruises that were already beginning to heal, rising up and down as air passed through his lungs. He was sleeping, in a stasis like hibernation. Still alive, but barely. He would awaken one day. Then all hell would break loose once again. But for now nothing more happened, as a figure was seen within it, the remains of a shattered saiyan space pod still strewn about the ice, untouched by nature, still there from those many years ago...


	7. ANOTHER Test!

He continued the innocent kiss, until he felt something brush against his bottom lip, and realized it was Hinata's tongue. What was she doing? He opened his mouth to ask her but her tongue slowly made it's way inside, making him arch a black eyebrow in surprise. _'Neh? This is different..._

He didn't know what to do, it felt nice but, well it was quite unusual for him, having never really kissed anyone before, and just acting on his saiyan instincts for this kiss. But he enjoyed it and decided to take pleasure in it now, then ask questions later. _'Meh. Who cares...This is nice..._

Hinata had enjoyed only lip contact with Naruto but she wanted to try something else, something she had seen Neji and Tenten do. So when she shyly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, she assumed he knew what she was doing. The feeling of kissing him with her tongue was so much better than simple lip contact, even more sparks shot down her spine as he allowed her tongue entry. Naruto rubbed her back soothingly whilst Hinata occupied her hands with his black (**its starting to look like Broly's in his normal form now)** hair, it was so soft despite it's rough appearance.

The two stayed like that for a moment, before Hinata broke the kiss, to suck in a large breath of air, as did Naruto. "How...(pant) was that?"

Naruto smirked up at her smugly, reaching up a hand to run through her short hair, not paying attention as he ran a hand through the short Navy blue locks. "You really should grow it out. Your hair I mean." Then he processed what she had said, and his warm words, made her heart beat like a drum.

Dear Lord, he had no IDEA what he was doing to her!

"And you're one HELL of a kisser Hina-hime."

She smiled at that, and one passionate kiss later, she broke away to ask a question of her own."

"Oh? You like girls with long hair then?"

Cue another arrogant grin from the saiyan as he pulled her down, to rest her head on his chest. "Damn right I do."

She let out a happy sigh as she closed her pale eyes, mumbling the words as she felt sleep take her. "Then I'll grow it out."

Naruto felt himself getting sleepy as well, and managed one word, followed by a wide yawn as he closed his cerulean blue eyes. "Cool."

And so they stayed like that, all night, eventually falling asleep in each others arms...

--

Roshi and Kakashi stood over the two the next morning, a smile on both of their faces as they saw the two cuddling as they slept beneath the tree. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh as Hinata snuggled her head against his, her arms around his neck as the two snored softly, a small smile on their faces.

"Well, it looks like they've become quite attached." Roshi nodded before he raised his cane over his head, but instead of bonking Naruto on the head, as Kakashi thought he was going to do, he poked Naruto, then Hinata in the leg, causing the two to scrunch their noses and tightly keep their eyes shut as they shook their heads, both of them mumbling protests about the attempts to stir them from their sleep, not wanting to be awoken yet.

"Erg...Go Away...

"We're sleeping...

Several pokes, and they still wouldn't budge. Annoyed now, Roshi smashed his cane down, and he was soon rewarded as it conked Naruto square on the forehead, instantaly waking him up. And he was none to happy about it. Startled and surprised, Naruto leapt up from beneath the tree, and with one arm still around a sleepy Hinata's waist as she rested her head on his chest and gave a wide yawn, closing her eyes as she did so, not quite awake yet.

But Naruto was. And he looked PEEVED!

The moment he saw that Roshi was their offender, his eyes narrowed, and his right hand, his free hand, lashed out, and grabbed the wooden cane, stopping another bonk on the head that the bald man couldn't resist attempting, halting the stick before it could even begin another downward swing of pain. Only THEN did Roshi see the evil glint in Naruto's eyes. "Uh-oh...

Big mistake for baldy!

An evil grin was on his face as Roshi attempted to yank his cane back, grunting with effort, but to no avail. "Hey! Gimme that back!" But Naruto held the wooden stick tightly, getting ready for a little payback as he evilly intoned the words, causing the Turtle Hermit to pale as a now awake Hinata glared at HIM, her Byakugan eyes freezing him stiff, in addition to a sharp Jyuuken fist to the gut, slowing him down as Naruto began the downward swing. "That will be-

BONK!

Roshi eyes bugged out of his head as Naruto reversed the hold, and with the top end, and with one swift movement, whipped it around in a brief overhead swing, to bash his bald sensei in the head, a triumphant grin on his face as he watched the large red bump appear, whilst Hianta giggled at the quick reversal, sticking her tongue out at the poor old geezer as her saiyan boyfriend went on. "Will be enough of that grandpa!"

Yet again a tick mark appeared on Roshi's bald head, as he took a step forward. "WHY YOU LITTLE-

But this time Kakashi interfered, his visible eye closed as he bopped his sensei on his head, stunning him yet AGAIN, whilst his other hand, was shooting out and grabbing the cane away from Naruto. But he did not rebuke his student, instead he focused on the fact that these two seemed to have gotten together, and judging by the looks of them, their ruffled clothes and hair, it must have happened sometime last night after he had stayed behind with Hinata.

THAT was very interesting in of itself. Also, it may have just been his imagination, but were they a little taller than when he had last seen them?

He looked from Roshi to the two, then back again. Only then did the realization hit him like a steamroller. _'Uh-oh. Was it a full moon last night?' _Racking his brain, and after a moment, he remembered. Out on the balcony, while he was spending some...quality time with Anko, he HAD seen a full moon but he had been to...distracted to pay any heed to it at the time.

And Anko was VERY distracting sometimes...

But that was last night, and he had to focus on the here and now. So he his his surprise, and acted like his usual carefree self as he peered down at the two, taking note that their outfits, which seemed to have fit them just fine before, were now stretched a bit. They HAD grown."When did you two get together? Must have been pretty fast if you two look like that." He enjoyed the reaction he got, as a smile appeared beneath his mask.

Which was a startled gasp of surprise from both of them as they each turned a pale pink. And unfortunately they were left speechless, prompting Roshi to add his two cents in as well.

Roshi, now undazed nodded slowly, a perverted grin appearing on his face now. "Jeez, aren't you two a little young to be doing something like that?" Now he shook his heas as they began to turn red. " Tsk. Kids these days, always going and getting each other knocked up...

Kakashi did not need his Sharingan eye to see what was coming next. In fact, he was expecting it. _'Maybe that was a little over the top..._

Instantaneously, BOTH Naruto and Hinata turned BEET red, as multiple tick marks appeared on their heads, whilst both of them spoke in perfect sync, thinking the exact same thing of Kakashi and Roshi. "Why you-

Kakashi quickly leaned back, then spun to the side...

"Kaioken x2!" He then dodged an angry blast of ki from the two of them, as a red aura encircled his body, surrounding him in the bright red energy, seeming to enhance his speed to incredible levels, as he effortlessly got out of the way, the hot blasts of energy scorching the ground to a crisp, but not harming a silver hair on his head.

Roshi however, got SCORCHED, and as the dust cleared, it revealed the old codger, covered from bald head to toe, in black soot, as he let out a cough, expelling some black smoke from his lungs, before he fell backwards on his back, uttering one word before he passed out from shock. "Ouch."

He would live, but he would remember well...

Do NOT get Naruto or Hinata mad. Not unless you can run away really fast!

Naruto was ready to give Roshi some more 'payback', but seconds later, Kakashi landed in front of them, his red aura still blazign about him, the wind he had created, blowing Narutoa and Hinata's hair about them as he mockingly reproached them, wagging a finger as he did so.

"Now, why did you go and do that? Don't you two want to learn what we were going to teach you?" NOW they forgot all about the perverted thoughts of their sensei's, and a wide eyed Naruto and Hinata, eyes were sparking with curiosity as the red aura simply snapped off, vanishing right into the air as Kakashi released the energy. "You mean you-

He cut them off at the pass. "You want to know what that was, don't you?"

They both nodded eagerly.

In response, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, its not really me technique to teach you."

"Awwww! That's not fair!"

Now he gave them a serious look, halting them once again as he turned the tables. "Now take it easy you two love birds."

Cue a blush from the new couple!

"It may not be mine to teach you, but that's why Roshi and I brought the original creator of this technique. "Its called Kaioken. And this-

Then he stepped to one side, revealing a short man with blue skin, and glasses similair to Roshi's, but he wore a black robes, and he had two long black antennae on his head, as a blue pudgy hand reached up to adjust tothe sunglasses, whilst Kakashi finished the introduction. "Naruto, Hinata, this is King Kai."

The Kai smirked to himself as Naruto and Hinata gaped at the declaration, Naruto speaking first, eager to get going, and LOVING all the cool stuff he was going to be learning. "SWEET! We get to be trained by a king?! Awesome! You rule sensei!"

Hinata merely bowed in respect, more formal in this kind of situation.

The Kai merely coughed into his fist, getting Naruto to zip it. "Whoa there bucko! You have to pass a test before I'd be willing to teach you this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Ugh. What kinda test?"

King Kai smirked. "Not just any test mind you. No mere feat of strength and skill will win you the day this time." He now tapped his blue forehead, his antennae bobbing from the motion. "This one is the ultimate test of strategy and cleverness!" Nartuo always did have a short fuse, and he was quickly losing Patience, as was evident on his face, while Hinata just stood there and listened politely as Naruto stamped his foot in exasperation as he shook a tan fist at the kai.

"Will you just tell me what it is already?!"

"You have to tell me a good joke."

"NANI?!"


	8. A Joke to End All Jokes! Pass the Test!

**Sorry if this is too short, I have other stories to update and create! And could you guys PLEASE read and review my NEW GUY: NARUTO UZUMAKI! fic? Please?! I really want some reviews for that!**

Naruto was glaring DAGGERS at King Kai as soon as the short blue man told him what the test was. And he was none to happy about it either. "NANI?! Whaddya mean I have to tell you a joke?! What kind of freaking test is that?!"

The kai snorted and spoke in his nasal voice as he smirked at the angry sayain, who wanted to pound the alien into blue goo right now. "Its my kind of test. As I told you, it takes clever and precise thinking. That's essentially what a joke is. Good timing, perfect punch line, all derived from proper planning. Now take it or leave it hot head."

Naruto sighed angrily as he ran his hands through his long black hair, multiple tick marks on his head. He wasn't happy with this. Not one bit, but he didn't really have a choice. If he wanted to get the training, he would have to accept the terms, no mater how much he disliked them.

And boy did he dislike them. "UGH! Fine, I'll do it!" Then he jabbed a finger at Hinata, which caused his girlfriend to look at him. "But you have to include Hinata-chan too!"

King Kai nodded at this, not seeing any reason not to. "Okay then. I suppose that's acceptable." Naruto pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!" Then he turned to Hinata, eager and excited now. "We'll ace this little test no problem now!" His enthusiasm was contagious as Hinata nodded, a warm smile on her face."Hai. It'll be a peace of cake if we put our heads together."

But before they could start coming up with good gut busting joke, the kai snapped his fingers as an idea hit him, getting their attention again, and focusing on him once more. "I'll tell ya what. If either you, or that girlfriend of yours, tells me a really good joke, and I mean a _really _good joke, then I'll teach both of you. Deal?"

Naruto took his extended hand and shook it heartily, his eyes meeting the kai's and boring into his sunglasses. "You've got yourself a deal King! We'll give a joke so good, that it'll knock your socks off!"

The short blue man smirked as Naruto turned to Hinata, and the two of them began exchanging ideas. "We'll just see then, won't we kiddo...

--

(Hours later)

Both Naruto and Hinata sighed in exasperation as they wracked their brains for another joke, all the others before this having failed miserably, AND they had been forced to stop to train with Gai and Neji in taijutsu. In other words, Naruto and Hinata were exhausted, dirty, stinky, and tired, but they STILL were trying their best to come up with a good joke. If they didn't by the time the sun set, then they wouldn't get the training.

And the sun was starting to set right now. They were running out of time.

"Any ideas Hina-chan?"

She sighed sadly as she shook her head in exasperation. "No, I can't think of anything. Look's like Roshi's sensei wont be training us."

Then her words hit him, and 'Roshi' stood out like a sore thumb, and a grin began to form on his face as spoke, the lines and the idea already forming in his head before the words were spoken from his lips. "AHA! I got one! You just gave me a killer idea for a joke!"

Hinata tilted her head to the right at this, both of them still quietly conversing, as to make sure King Kai didn't hear them. "Hm? What is it?"

Roshi sneezed as his name was mentioned. "ACHOO! Those young whippers-nappers must be talking about me...

Kakashi shrugged as he leaned against a tree, still reading his perverted book. "It would certainly seem so...

--

Naruto whispered it to her, and a second later, she broke out in a giggling fit, speaking in between her laughs. "That's _perfect _Naruto-kun! He _has _to laugh at that one!" Naruto smiled brightly as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Yep, and you were the one who gave me the idea! So you get credit for it to!" He got a soft kiss on the lips for saying that. "You're so sweet."

Then her soft and loving expression turned eager and anxious as she nudged him forward. "Go on! Tell him! It'll work for sure!"

Naruto gulped nervously as the sun continued to set, then spoke the joke, sweat pouring off him as he delivered the lines. "Why did Roshi run across the road?"

King Kai, mildly intrigued now, arched a black eyebrow as the red glow of the sun began to fade. "I don't know. Why?"

Now a wide grin lit Naruto's face as he delivered the punch line. "To get away from all the girls that caught him peeking!"

For a few moments, nothing happened as King Kai stared at them. Then his mouth began to curve upward in a smirk, which then became a smile, then a wide grin as his body began to shake, in an effort to contain the laugher. But it soon became too much for him, as the two genin looked on in eager anticipation, knowing that this joke had done the trick! And it had, as an instant later, the kai started roaring with laughter, the dam bursting from the joke as he doubled over with mirth, holding his sides as his stout body shook with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THATS (Laugh) too funny!"

Hinata and Nauto both pumped a hand up into the air, and slapped each other a hi five, before they grabbed each other in a big hug, each of them getting a soft kiss from the other, and then seconds later, they shouted their own joyful declaration, whilst King Kai was still roaring with laughter, and even Kakashi was snickering to himself, as the new couple jumped up simultaneously into the air "YATTA! We did it! We passed the test!"

The sun set a second later, and night began to fall as Kakashi pushed his back off the tree, and approached them. "Congratulations you two. You'll begin training with King Kai first thing tomorrow."

The two groaned. "Sensei, what's the rush?"

The jonin sighed at this, knowing that he couldn't reveal the reason for the intense training to Naruto or Hinata, so he was forced to lie yet again. "No reason. I just want to see how far you two can go before you reach your breaking point. Any problems? Questions?"

Hinata raised a hand politely. "Can we get a shower and get changed first?"

Kakashi's laughter was heard throughout the night as he let them go for the day.

But as they left, he looked up into the sky. "Are you sure a year will be enough?" King Kai and Roshi sighed, the bald hermit speaking first. "It'll have to be. They'll be here by then, or was it two years?"

Then he was swiftly smacked on the head by his sensei. "Whaddya mean 'it'll have to be'?! With my training, and that 'extra help' of yours, those two will be fine. I'm sure Piccolo and the others will be able to help them out, and if worst comes to worst, we can always call on HIM."

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "How did this happen? I'm sure he'll be more than willing to lend a hand, but it could screw up the time line...

Roshi sighed and shrugged as the three of them looked up to see a shooting star, which shot off into the distance...


	9. I Wasn't Supposed to See THAT!

A sleepy Naruto and Hinata showed up at the training grounds the next morning, both of them wearing the same light outfits from yesterday and if possible, the clothing looked to be more stretched than before, _and _it was looking wrinkled, as if it had just been slept in. In other words, they looked like a mess, with their hair uncombed, and their eyes heavy with sleep. "Why did we have to come here so early," groaned Naruto, as he staggered forward, barely awake.

Hinata just yawned in response, too sleepy to talk.

But when they got there, they found just King Kai waiting for them, two small capsules in hand that hand being closed into a fist, whilst, as he dozed under a tree, snoring softly. But seconds later, just as they were about to wake him, he opened his eyes behind his dark round glasses and noticed his two bedraggled students. "Oh, you're here." Then he arched an eyebrow at their wrinkled clothing. "Wearing the same clothes as yesterday eh? Such poor creativity."

Naruto suppressed a yawn of his own, before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, speaking/mumbling as he did so. "Hey, its hot, and these are the best summer clothes we had. What did you expect, us to be fashionably late or something?" King Kai turned away as Hinata apologized for Naruto's rude behavior. "I would have preferred 'something' instead of those hideous clothes that you two are wearing." He shook his head at this, whilst Naruto looked ready to kill the kai, as his twin antennae swaying side to side from the motion, as he tossed them the capsules.

"Here, change into something presentable."

Naruto blinked for a second, before he grabbed the red one, whilst Hinata took the blue, grabbing it clumsily out of the air, as she did not see it at first. The short blue man had expected that, as the red one had been intended for Naruto, and the blue for Hinata. But when the caught the little storage devices, they promptly turned into a pair of clothes for each of them.

Needless to say, they were surprised, and that much was evident on their faces.

"NANI?!"

The Kai snorted at their startled reaction. "Whats wrong with you two? Haven't you ever seen a capsule?"

Dumbfounded, they shook their heads. "Uh-uh."

"Well explaining what a capsule is isn't my job, so you'll just have to wonder for the rest of your lives."

Hinata looked over her new outfit, and shook it up and down, to let the air out. **(Its a saiyan armor suit, like Vegeta's but a lighter blue) **"Arigato, Kai-san." The man blushed at the honorific. "Now now, there's no need to be so formal, just call me King Kai."

She nodded once, and gave him a small bow, as she held the outfit in both hands. "Thank you King Kai."

In Naruto's hands, he held an orange blue gi outfit **(Its exactly like Goku's but sleeveless.)**Looking over it, he decided that it would do, and walking behind the tree, threw it on. He looked over it, as he slipped the blue footwear on, and marveled at how light it felt. "Wow, this looks great!" Then he walked around the tree, but he accidentally went LEFT, when he should have gone right.

And he got a sight that would stay in his head forever.

Hinata had gone around to the opposite end of the wide tree, and had assumed that it was safe to undress. She had neatly folded her light black shirt and pants, leaving her sandals atop the small pile. Thanks to the odd growth spurts that both she and Naruto had been experiencing of late, the 14 year old genin now looked to be at least 16, and her newly matured body emphasized that, as her now large bosom was straining against the small fabric of her bra, threatening to overwhelm it, and she had been forced to borrow a pair of her mothers underwear to compensate for her now wide hips, the fabric of the lavender panties also strained to a near breaking point.

Needless to say, she felt terribly embarrassed, as she knew not the reason for her, or Naruto's growth spurts, but SHE had just peeked over the other side of the tree, and had nearly fainted when she saw her boyfriend, clad only in boxers, and she had gotten a good look at his toned figure, but had promptly gone back to undressing, for fear of being seen peeking on him. _'But dear Kami, Naruto-kun is a HUNK!'_

She giggled to herself a bit at that, and wondered how HE would react if he saw her now. But just as she was just about to slip on the outfit, Naruto came around the other end of the tree and saw her, and she for a second nothing happened, as his eyes strayed across her now overly endowed figure. Then Hinata looked up as she found the opening on the outfit, and locked eyes with him, her own lavender going wide with surprise and shock as she stood up and covered her chest, giving off a small 'eep' as she did so.

He closed his eyes, and braced himself for a smacking. _'Oh man, I am So gonna get it!'_

But nothing happened. "Eh?"

Surprised that he wasn't six feet under now, he hesitantly, and fearfully I might add, opened his cerulean blue eyes, and he nearly fell back on his rear as he was Hinata's own pale lavender orbs, only a few inches from his own, her arms crossed over her chest to hide it, but only drawing further attention to it. Now she stuttered a bit, a light blush on her face and for good reason too! "D-Do you like what y-you see Naruto-kun?"

And Kami, she wan't dressed yet! _'AAGH! I'm going to die of a nose bleed at this rate!'_

Naruto was at a loss for words, whilst his Saiyan instincts, AND the Kyuubi, were yelling at him telling him to take her right here and now. But they were only 15! _'NO WAAAAAAAAAY! We're too young to be doing this! And in PUBLIC?! No!No!Noooo! Uh-uh, not happening!'_

But despite himself, he managed a small nod. "Y-Yeah.I-You-uh You look-er...I mean You're..wow-beautiful."

Despite her lack of clothing, she giggled a bit, and turned her back to him as she began to slide into the saiyan outfit, giving him a good look at her toned back, and her-

_'NANI?! I'm turning into a pervert!'_

But then her words jerked him out of his thoughts, as she slipped on the gloves, then as if deciding against it, took them off, turning to face him a second later, her face inches from his, the armor on her chest pushed out by her large bosom. The bosom that Naruto could just-

_'NO! Stupid perverted thoughts! OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!'_

"Do I really look beautiful Naruto-kun?"

He nodded once, not trusting his mouth at all, with all the foul and dirty thoughts running about in his head. "Yeah. Incredible."

She smiled at this, and leaned forward to kiss him, clsoing her pale eyes slowly as he placed his hands on either side of her now wide hips-

Only for King Kai to poke his head around the tree, rebuking them, a reproachful look on his face and in his voice, as he wagged a finger at the two lovebirds, his voice making them jump a bit, as he spooked them. They had forgotten all about the Kaioken master. "Hey you two! You can smooch all you want on your own time! Now that you're suited up, its time to train!"


	10. Fight me or Die!

Naruto was ready to KILL King Kai after he interrupted his little moment with Hinata. "Why I oughta- But, as she reminded him, they _did _come here to train, and they would have plenty of alone time later. "Calm down Naruto-kun. We can always spend some...quality time together tonight."

They was she said that made a shiver run down his spine, and it was not a bad shiver, as her words whispered into his right ear, whilst she slowly pulled away from him, leaving the scent of lavender in the air. "Now lets get out training started!" She chirped at him, as she walked around the tree, to sit down in front of the large oak.

He followed suit a moment later, wishing he could just smash something right now. Something blue. _'Cocky little... I still wanna pound his face in..._

But, alas, he could not. For as soon as he saw beside Hinata, despite his grumbles of protest, King Kai launched into a lecture on how Kaioken affected your body's vital systems.

Naruto was interested for five seconds. From there, it was BOOOOORING!

"You see, Kaioken is sorta like a double edged sword," Explained King Kai, as he held up a chalkboard, showing the human body, taken from out of nowhere. "Sure, it gives you an amazing boost in power and speed, BUT if you aren't prepared for it, it will eat away at your body's muscular system, and leave you defenseless, and immobile." He ran a hand over the arms and legs of the sketch, and blurred them a bit. "That's what it can do. It unlocks your bodies fullest potential, and it also depends on the physical _condition _of the body."

With a wave of his hand, he dispelled the chalkboard, and once again, Naruto wondered what the heck a capsule was. But the reprieve was short, as the North Kai began to speak once more. "Now as for the _mental _aspects...

Naruto snorted angrily at this, rolling his blue eyes back in his head, whilst Hinata soaked up all the information like a sponge. '_Well then, I don't have to worry about that, do I?' With the Kyuubi's power, I can just regenerate, and keep on going... _But STILL the kai went on, about how it was voice activated as well, but more costly on the body in that manner.

He tried his best to keep quiet, sitting beside Hinata, both of their legs crossed, her hand brushing over his. It calmed him somewhat, her soft and kind personality sharply contrasting his ever increasingly aggressive nature, and bad temperament.

But you know what they say. Opposites attract.

But eventually, even her gentle calming presence, was not enough to contain his restless Saiyan spirit, and just as King Kai was was about to go off on another aspect of the Kaioken, Naruto sprang up, rising to his feet with an angry growl, as Hinata gave him a questioning look.

He didn't want a lecture, he wanted training! And he wanted it now!"

"Okay Okay! I get it!" He growled in an annoyedd tone as he stamped his left foot down onto the ground, cracking it, and causing Hinata to rise to her feet, as a demented grin began to spread over the face of her beloved. "Now show me how its done already! Or get ready for the fight of your life."

King Kai showed no reaction to Naruto's outburst, and simply stared deadpanned right back at him, his eyes hidden by his black glasses. "So, you think you know enough? How about a little field test then?"

He blinked, and for a second, confusion appeared on his face. "Nani? Field test, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hehehe. Chuckled King Kai, as if he knew something Naruto did not. Which he did.

His laughter only served to further Naruto's anger, and he yawned in boredom as the saiyan stared him down. "It means what I said. If you think you're so tough, and can attain mastery of MY technique, then lets have a little go around."

Naruto snorted in contempt as he crossed his arms over his chest. "With you? No way. I'd kick your ass halfway across the universe."

Again that annoying nasal chuckle. How he HATED that!

"Whoever said you'd be fighting me?"

"Well then, who am I going to fight?" **(Background music: Disturbed Overburdened)**

He soon got his answer, as Kakashi appeared before him, in a swirl of leaves, hands in his pockets, and displaying his casual aloofness. But that all vanished in the blink of an eye, as his right hand reached up to his headband, and removed it, exposing his Sharingan eye.

When he spoke, he displayed the same cold demeanor that he had shown during the battle with Zabuza."That would be me."

Needless to say, Naruto was taken aback, and the shock was evident on his face."S-sensei?! I have to fight _you?!_"

Now the Jonin was in combat mode, and Naruto paled a bit at the thought of fighting his sensei. "That's right Naruto. You and me, one on one."

Hinata spoke up now, fearing for the safety of her crush. "Kai-Sensei, don't you think Naruto is a little over-matched here?" In response, the blue man shook his head. "That may be Hinata, but he's going to have to learn the hard way, that he can't just demand results.

Naruto heard none of this, so intent was he on NOT going at it with his teacher, one of his precious people."B-But-

"NO BUTS!" Snapped Kakashi, with unusual fierceness, and Naruto hung his head a bit at that, afraid to look his sensei in the eye. But then, as if to make up for his harsh words, he spoke again, more calmly now, as he relaxed his posture, and but both hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Naruto, you have to learn to fight with all your heart and spirit. And the only way you can do that, is to fight without hesitation against ANYONE you fight."

The saiyan lifted his head at those words, and hissed in a breath, as he saw the red aura of Kaioken around his teacher. He was really going to fight him. "And you had better come at me with intent to kill, Naruto. I won't hold back."

This could get very rough. Desperate, he waved his hands in front of himself, blue eyes casting a pleading glance at Hinata, who was engaged in an argument with King Kai, trying to convince him to call this fight off. "Sensei, I don't want to fight you!"

"You don't have a choice Naruto. Either you fight me, or you die." Naruto tried one last time to protest, but he had no say in the matter as Kakashi shot forward, a red blur of crimson light. "Kaioken Attack!"

--

High atop Kami's lookout, the Namekian warrior known as Piccolo, opened his eyes, sensing the clashing energy of an all to familiar source. "Broly? No wait, that can't be him. Its not as sinister, there's less malice and hate.

But the ki signature was eerily familiar, and the namek just could not shake off the foreboding feeling it gave him.

His meditation would have to wait.

With a sigh, he uncrossed his legs and rose from his crouched position, closing his eyes as he attempted to detect the source of the energy, whilst a cold breeze blew his white cape out behind him, as he seemed to look down into the endless sea of clouds, against the blue sky. "Where are you...

A second later, he got it, along with the ki signature of...Roshi?

What was he doing this far out? He would have to take a look into that matter as well.

"Ah there. 50 miles east of here. Guess I better go check it out...

--

Naruto reeled back from an unseen hit, as Kakashi, moving to fast for him to see, jabbed a quick one two punch into his face. But before he could muster any sort of defense, he felt the air rush out of his lungs, as his sensei, moving with INCREDIBLE speed, kicked the air out of him.

"Oof!" Was all he could say, as he doubled over, helpless and immobile, unable to breath, to even think properly.

This was no fight, it was a slaughter!

Hinata gasped as she saw her love hold his stomach in pain, and took a step forward to help him-

But found her way blocked by King Kai. "Move!" She shrieked at him, now no longer polite, and focused only on Naruto, who received and elbow to the back of his neck driving him face first into the ground, the sheer impact of it bouncing him off the unforgiving earth.

The short blue man shook his head. "Nope. He has to learn what its like to fight against a master of Kaioken, if I'm EVER going to let him learn it. Even if it kills him..

--

The pain that he felt was indescribable. It felt like he had just been stabbed in a million places, and it wasn't getting any better for him, as he could not get himself to move fast enough, AND the fact that he didn't want to fight his sensei, attributed to his current battered state.

He had said he wouldn't fight, and he wasn't fighting at all.

He was getting his ass kicked.

"Holy crap." He groaned, as the pain soon became too much for him, causing his eyes to close, unconscious taking him, smothering him in the darkness, to shelter him from the pain.

From nowhere, and everywhere, Kakashi's voice echoed about his student. "I told you I wouldn't hold back Naruto. Is this really how the extent of your power?"

Cue a snap kick to the back, driving the poor saiyan down again, and keeping him their, as Kakashi blurred away again. "Fight back Naruto. You have to fight back! Fight back or you will never become Hokage! Is this what you want?!" Screamed Kakashi, determined to awaken the true power that slept in his student.

"IS THIS IT NARUTO?! ARE YOU GIVING UP JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Kakashi shot forward again, seemingly ready to finish him, but really intending to stop at the last second...

But then, as if summoned by an unknown cue, a yellow aura burst into life about Naruto, bursting him from his daze, and awakening him once more, as he hung suspended in the air. "What-

Then his blue eyes narrowed, and he SAW Kakashi coming in from the left, his right hand clenched into a fist, ready to deliver a brutal knockout blow.

Which never impacted, as Naruto swung up his right leg, and caught the hit on his boot, halting Kakashi a bit, and making him visible as he slowed. "Good!" He prodded, seeing the spark in Narutos now pure blue eyes. "Now fight with all your might!"

He was almost there. He had just needed a little push.

And then, as if on some terrible wind, Naruto's power surged, to incredible levels, whipping up an ominous wind as he spun about, removing his foot, and catching the Jonin off balance for one crucial second.

Which he made good use of, as he was already in motion, spinning on his feet to rise rapidly, catching Kakashi's hand in his own, then his other, with open palms, which then clamped down into fists, holding him in place. The malice was in his eyes as glared at his sensei. His voice was laced with anger now, as it was obvious the words of Hatake HAD gotten through.

"You want a fight?" He hissed, as his hair **(remember, its exactly like Broly's normal form) **stood on end.

A second later, it flashed blue, and Kakashi got a boot to the face from his now enraged student. "Well hold on then sensei," He growled, whipping around as Hatake flared his Kaioken, and phased out of sight-

Catching the kick aimed for his side, stopping his sensei cold once more "Cause you're in for the ride of your life!"

--

Hinata stifled a gasp as the two combatants phased out of sight, and she FELT their battle, as the earth shook from their attacks, the two of the appearing only for a moment here and there, with Naruto hammering away at his sensei, whilst Kakashi easily kept up, holding his own with the saiyan, the two of them a blur of movement as they fought.

They were evenly matched.

"What happened to him? He looks so different...

King Kai smirked now. "Ah it finally happend. All that stress, and from the near death experience, it brought out a bit of his darker half. He can go Super Saiyan now, but it might take awhile for him to control it"

"Nani? Dark half?"

The Kai frowned as he heard Naruto cackle aloud, sounding eerily alike his father, just as Kakashi was driven into the earth, leaving a large crater, which the Jonin shot out of in a red blaze of energy a second later, meeting the enraged Naruto head on. "He's a saiyan you know. That's why you two are being trained so hard. In one or two years time, two more saiyans will be coming here."

She didn't like the way he said that, and frowned down at him, as the realization dawned on her."So you have been USING me and Naruto-kun, training us so that when these two come, you can hide behind us."

He gasped, and waved his hands at her." No! Nothing like that!"

But despite his pleading look, she was royally peeved now. "Why us? You've been working us to the bones like dogs, and expect only two people, to fight these 'mighty warriors' of yours?"

"Whoever said you'd be doing it alone?"

She looked over her shoulder, and blinked as she saw a man with green skin descend out of the sky. "Nani?! You have green skin?!" She was startled beyond belief, as she gaped at the namek.

Piccolo sweatdropped at this. "Oh brother...


	11. The battle's conclusion

**I need a co-writer for this! Someone please help!**

Piccolo looked on in mild interest as with an insane cackle, sounding eerily alike Broly's, Naruto walloped Kakashi one in the face, with a backhanded hit, making the Jonin grunt in pain before he determined that he would need to kick it up a notch. "Kaioken...

His red aura flared about him, briefly forcing Naruto away, as his blue hair wipped up in the wind force Kakashi was creating. "x3!"

Naruto scowled and madness in his eyes, gathered energy into one hand, until a small green sphere had coallesced there.

"DIE!"

Then moving FAR faster than before, Kakashi now sped away from the incoming point black energy blast, which crashed into the earth where head been moments before.

When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

Frustrated, Naruto looked left, right-

And the next thing he knew, everything went black,as Kakashi gave him a quick and simple hand chop to the neck.

Everyone visibly winced as the blow smaked the unfortunate saiyan into the ground, limp as a sack of potatoes.

But none more so than Hinata, who promptly ran to his side, as Kakashi landed several feet away from his KO'd student, his kaioken dissipating as he smiled behind his mask.

"Not bad Naruto...

Piccolo shook his head, and Roshi winced in painful sympathy.

"Ouch. He's gonna feel that one in the morning."


End file.
